Nicholas and the Storm of Gilgalet
by sdafun
Summary: Nicholas; the great, great, great, grandson of the settlers of the new Earth, is thrust head first into a new evolving world where the walls of everything he thought he knew are about to cave in. (No direct characters are involved in the story, but some are briefly mentioned)


Nicholas and the Storm of Gilgalet(A BSG Fanfiction)

-Chapter 1-

_50 years after the end of the exodus of the 12 colonies _

I never believed much in god, or gods. I never could let myself, we feed our hungry stomachs with the strength of our hands, and carve the land with our tools... we are very capable on our own, so why should we worship another who never interferes?

My grandmother tells me tales of the destruction of the 12 colonies, how devils called the Cyclons grew jealous of humanity and wiped out all twelve planets in a single blow. How a small group survived, and began a mass exodus across the emptiness in many arks of life. She tells me we destroyed all the Cylon devils before finding refuge on our new home. I could sit all night and listed to her tales of destruction and rebirth, but it doesn't make me believe in the Lords of Kobol anymore than I do.

How can these gods watch over us but let our winter food spoil? How can they let my mother die, and other be sick? These gods don't help, we do. I would never say that to grandmother though, she would shun the idea. Regardless, I still can't help but wonder what the old worlds were like, if the people were like us and what really happened to the cylon devils? For now, I will just enjoy the warmth of the late summer sun and the grass on my back.. sooner than later I'll have to get back to the village..

"Nicholas, Nicholas!,"

It's my father, his deep voice dancing over the wind. I mind as well get going before it gets dark. I stretch my arms towards the sky and take in a deep breathe of air. I can't understand how those from the colonies survived so long on the arks. I couldn't live without the forests. Slowly I walk towards my father; who's name is also Nicholas...pick up a stone on the dirt path and skip it across the stream that runs out of the forest, past the fields and through Apollo, my home.

My grandmother says that her grandmother used to tell her this was the very place our descendants landed when they found Earth. Thus they named the village Apollo, the "Land where the arrow fell." I've never been out of the village much, except once on a trip with my father. He tells me the outside world is full of life, but devils hide in the cracks we cannot see. I'm not sure if he was just trying to scare me, but it worked and I try to never go past the forest on the edge of Apollo.

"Your grandmother has been looking for you Nicholas," He looks at me with an uneasy eye.

"I told her I would be home before the sun went to sleep" and I am.. usually.

"You remember what happened during last years harvest?" How could I not remember?

"yes father."

"Then shall we not repeat?"

"Yes father." He better know I'm not pleased. I'm no child, I turn seventeen this month but I understand.

"Move along then." He smiled and threw me a chunk of what looked like cane.

"I'll see you at home."

The sun was just dipping below the horizon when I entered the small hut that was home to myself, my grandmother and father. It's animal skin coverings, and earthy smells must have reminded my stomach of it hunger.

"Oh Nicholas" My grandmothers warm, frail hands wrapped around my face.

"I've been worried sick" I knew she would do this...

"I was just up in the fields near the great tree listening to the birds"

"of course." She smiles gently and pushes me towards the hearth.

"Eat dear, you must be famished."

I am, I eagerly wait as grandmother piles the food into a bowl before she speaks.

"Lords of Kobol hear my prayer, take Nicholas under the wings of Aurora and may you guide him to the dawn. So say we all"

"And for grandmother and father too..so say we all" I repeat.

I gulped down two servings of venison stew, a large helping of potatoes and pulled myself into bed before my father got back. I could hear his heavy foot steps through the thin walls, as lifted the animal skin door.

"I've brought breakfast Irna, I hope you have the taste for fish" He holds up his catch with a wide grin. Four large, rainbow fish hang from a cord.

"You know I love a good fish stew in the morning" Grandmother took the fish and laid them in a bed of salts near the hearth..

"These should do well until the morning, why don't you get some shut eye.. young Nicholas must have been running around all day again.. he's already past out." So she thinks. I pull my warm deer skin covers farther over my face, but I can still hear every word.

"I'm worried about that boy Nicholas... it's only been a year since... since his mother.." She held her breathe, maybe listening to see if I am still awake but my father spoke up.

"He's a strong boy Irna, and it won't be long till he is a man. He can fish and hunt, and soon will learn to sow the earth."

"I'm worried because he IS strong, not at all scarred by Tamara's death... a boy his age..." My father seems frustrated now but tries not to raise his voice.

"Nicholas will join me in the harvest this year, he will be just fine as he always is"

"Yes... I'm sorry, you know my old mind worries."

There voices drifted with the growing wind and I clench my eyes tighter trying not to think of mother. She was a beautiful woman, golden hair that fell down her back unless it was the summer when she would tie it up in a neat bun on the back of her head. She never frowned, nor flustered at any concern we had. She always looked on the bright side of everything... But then the wild-men took her... Last harvest I was down near the forest picking berries with her when they came. I don't remember much but her screaming to run, and then there was nothing. She was gone.

Grandmother and Father are wrong though, I'm not fine. But if I am to be a man like my father says, I must focus on the fields, and the forests to provide for the village. There is no room for anything else.

It still doesn't stop me from silently crying myself to sleep.


End file.
